


The Queen's Gambit

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Green Arrow (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other, Team-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. An usual day turns out to be a crazy ride for a notorious thief and Emerald Archer.





	The Queen's Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics, DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

A blonde woman with purple dress was onstage as on the seat was a man with brown coat and purple armor and brown hair, speaking with New Orlesian accent as next to him was a girl with brown and white hair and green jacket.

"Next time you tell me you need help on a score, I'm gonna demand an upfront proof." Gambit said.

"Would you've come if I told you I wanted a company to see "_The Tempest_"?" Rogue asked.

Suddenly, they felt tremors.

"Tell me it's not an earthquake." One of the spectators panicked.

"In our experience, it never is." Gambit said as suddenly, from the ground emerged a giant monster that looked like a fish with claws that grabbed the woman onstage as the woman screamed. "I take it back. This is my kind of entertainment!" Gambit cheered.

* * *

"Help! Someone help!" The woman panicked.

"Ho, boy, if that weren't une belle femme he grabbed, I'd leave it to the professionals." Gambit said as he picked an apple from a grocery store, about to throw it at the monster before a green arrow shot it off his hand, as the charged apple on the arrow hit the monster's back, much to Gambit's surprise.

"That's right, you can rest easy, lady, the Green Arrow is here!" The Green Arrow said.

"That shot a' yours almost blew my damn hand off, I had it under control, unlike you I have actual powers, Legolas." Gambit snapped.

"Yeah, I saw that, Cajun, that pretty pink laser of yours is hard to miss." Green Arrow quipped. "It's your accuracy that I don't trust."

"Hey, super-guys! A little help here!" The woman panicked.

"Sexy and salty. My lucky day." Gambit quipped, throwing cards at the monster.

"I doubt her lucky day is getting hot-and-heavy with an unwashed mutant thief." Green Arrow drawled as he fired an arrow. "Especially when I'm here to help."

"Careful there. It almost sounds like you're prejudiced against mutants." Gambit said as the arrow sailed past him.

"Seriously? You're gonna play the "mutant race" card on me?" Green Arrow drawled as he grabbed the rope arrow and tried to drag the monster back.

"I play every card I got, Hunger Games." Gambit said, throwing all his cards at the monster as the explosion knocked the Green Arrow down.

"You're an ass." Green Arrow groaned.

"Hmmm. I guess it's my lack of accuracy you mentioned." Gambit said.

"How about we focus on putting Sweetums down for the count, then we'll talk about your lack of skills." Green Arrow said.

"Sweetums?" Gambit asked.

"You never watched "Muppets"? Guess you should get some culture, Cajun." Green Arrow drawled.

"An arrow? Really? I hit that thing with a full 52 pickup and he's still runnin'!" Gambit snapped.

"Well, that's one difference between us. Quality over quantity." Green Arrow fired an arrow that hit the monster in the leg and restrained it to the ground, making it let the woman go.

"S'all right, Chere, Gambit's here." Gambit said as he picked the woman up. "If it always ended like this, I'd go to ta theatre more often."

"Please, just fly me out of here!" The woman panicked.

"Uh, I don't fly." Gambit said.

"I thought all superheroes fly!" The woman screamed.

"Don't worry, I've got other skills to make up for it." Gambit quipped as he showed an arrow in his hand.

Green Arrow stared. "Hey, that's my arrow, how did you…"

Gambit threw the explosive arrow into the monster's mouth as it was about to eat them as it fell down, dead.

"You're in good hands." Gambit said.

"Thank you." The actress breathed out.

"Tell me you're not taking credit for the arrow, when there's another guy with a bow and quiver." The Green Arrow chuckled. "Pardon his manners, miss. He's part of a horribly failing rehabilitation program for super-powered degenerates."

"Well, in that case, here's my number. I'd like to thank you. Privately. But seriously, my stage manager is gonna kill me if I'm not back for Act II." The actress smiled as she handed him a paper with her number.

"The show must go on." Green Arrow smiled as the actress left.

"The show must go on?" Gambit asked.

"Well, not all of us have the charm of Pepe le Pew, no offense, Cajun." Green Arrow said as he put the number into his wallet.

"Been called worse." Gambit shook his hand with Oliver.

"It was good to see you jump in back there, Gambit. Maybe you're not the thieving, self-interested guy everyone makes you out to be. Now, if you'll excuse me, a hot actress is about to have the night of her life, courtesy of Oliver Queen." Oliver smirked, leaving as he left.

"I believe she will, mon ami. I believe she will. And thank you for picking up the tab." Gambit said as it turned out he had discreetly pickpocketed Oliver's wallet with the phone number until he picked the paper and then groaned.

"BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME, GAMBIT, I'M ONE STEP AHEAD OF YOU."

"Damn it. Guess I'll have to nab someone who's not as smart as Queen." Gambit muttered.

"She wasn't your type anyway." Rogue said as Gambit glowered.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
